Convergence
by ptdf
Summary: Trouble's brewing in Republic City, folks! Master Tenzin accused Councilman Tarrlok of kidnapping Korra, but he escaped using bloodbending! Now there's only one question on everyone's minds: where is the Avatar? (AU)
1. Welcome to Republic City

**1. Welcome to Republic City**

* * *

><p><em>"Electrocute the box to knock her out…"<em>

Korra woke with a start, looking up at clear winter sky. She lay at the center of a snow crater, two pairs of eyes watching from behind the rim.

"What's going on here?" she asked, her throat raw.

"You tell us!" said the boy, approaching wearily with his spear. "How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?"

Pushing the spear away, Korra looked around at the forest. "I'm not sure. It was snowing..."

"You must've been caught in last night's blizzard," said the girl, walking forward.

"I guess," said Korra. "But why did I…" Memory tumbled into place. "How can I get back to the city? It's urgent."

"Don't answer that!" said the boy. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? She was probably trying to signal the Equalists."

"The paranoid one is my brother," said the girl, helping Korra up. "Don't worry, you can catch the train in town. And you better take my coat before you freeze again. I have another one at home."

The gray coat was worn but warm. "Thank you," said Korra, smiling. "I'll see it gets returned."

#

Korra tried to order her thoughts as the landscape chugged by. She had to get Mako and the others out of jail. Tarrlok being exposed might help. How did Amon beat a bloodbender? If he had that kind of power, could he ever be defeated?

Aang's statue came into view as the train rounded a bend. Knowing Tarrlok's backstory was interesting, but not immediately useful. Couldn't Aang have sent her a vision regarding Amon? It dawned on Korra that there had been something odd about the statue. She looked again. The statue wore Amon's mask.

Korra's mind whirled. Amon had struck! But there was no obvious fighting in the city. Had he already won? How long had she been away? She slowly looked around the passenger car, feeling all eyes on her. Undoing her ponytails, she pulled her coat closer.

The train station snuffed any lingering hope that she might be mistaken. Equalist banners hung from buildings, mecha tanks patrolled the streets. Korra bought a copy of _Empire News _and checked the date. She collapsed on a bench. _Six months_. She'd lost six months. What else had Amon taken from her in that time? She scanned the propaganda pieces. Ba Sing Se was under siege, but the Empire was still threatened by bender spies and saboteurs. So there was a resistance! The article encouraged loyal citizens to report suspicious persons to the authorities, so they could be "processed" on the Island. Korra looked at the accompanying photo. The former Air Temple had been expanded and renovated in Equalist black and red. Were Mako, Tenzin and the others even alive?

Korra walked the streets, avoiding eye contact. Amon gazed at her benevolently from the posters on the walls. The Temple had finally become a new home. Another piece of her life taken from her. Was there any place left in the city that was not alien and hostile? She stopped and looked up. Without thinking, she had arrived at the boardwalk. The shuttered arena looked as abandoned as she felt. A relic of a different time. It seemed Imperial city planners had found it too distasteful even to repurpose - good. Picking her way through the gaping fence, she walked the familiar hallways. She paused by a window looking out on the Island. She had been happy here, once. She decided to rest before nightfall.

#

Korra torpedoed out of the water and into the bushes, the reverse of the cross-bay swim she had taken so long ago. The lone sentry she had spotted from the water rounded the corner. A short silent scuffle later, Korra adjusted her new chi blocker mask while the gagged and bound sentry struggled in the brush. How long before they noticed?

Korra joined the squad of chi blockers waiting at a platform, spotlights outlining the approaching airship. She started breathing again when no one commented on her arrival. Imperial police officers emerged from the ship with three prisoners in custody. They seemed rather old to be saboteurs, how had they helped the resistance? One of the officers exchanged forms with the squad leader, and the prisoners were handed over. Korra took the rear as they escorted them into the compound.

The interior was barely recognizable, Air Nomad architecture overrun by functional steel and wiring. The cell block had been built deep into the rock. Korra looked for familiar faces, but found none. As the prisoners filed into an empty cell, the squad leader stopped the last one.

"Not you, pal." He nodded at the door at the end of the hallway. "You're Special Crimes."

"I can take him, sir," Korra blurted.

The squad leader shrugged. "Throw him in cell three."

Korra led the prisoner past the door and locked him in his cell. One of the inmates looked like he had been metalbending police. Korra reached the end of the wing and gasped.

"Tenzin?"

#

"I still won't tell you anything," Tenzin said drowsily. He had aged years.

"No, wait," said Korra, tearing off her mask. "It's me."

Tenzin blinked. "Korra? We thought we had lost you!"

Kneeling, Korra held him through the bars. "I thought I had lost you too."

"What happened?" asked Tenzin. "Where were you?"

"Tarrlok kidnapped me," said Korra. "I escaped, but I got stuck… in ice."

Tenzin smiled weakly. "Typical."

"I'm so sorry, Tenzin," said Korra. "If I hadn't confronted Tarrlok, I would've been there to help you fight Amon."

"Perhaps it was for the best," said Tenzin. "You must stay out of Amon's grasp. People need you."

"Well I need you," said Korra. "I'm busting you out."

Tenzin shook his head. "I will only slow you down. You stand a better chance alone."

"No way," said Korra. "We'll find the resistance. They'll help us."

"Korra," said Tenzin, "there is no resistance."

"What?" cried Korra. "What happened?"

"We went underground when Amon attacked," said Tenzin, "waiting for outside help. It never came. The Republic fell in days, then they invaded the Earth Kingdom. The Imperials raided the sewers, Lin and I were captured. I don't know what happened to Pema and the kids, or your friends. They… they took our bending."

"Oh, Tenzin," said Korra. "We'll go to Katara. If anyone can heal you, she can."

"Enough," said Tenzin. "There are more important matters. Does Ba Sing Se still hold?"

"I think so," said Korra. "If the newspapers can be believed."

"Then there may still be time," said Tenzin, handing her a slip of paper.

Korra puzzled at the series of numbers. "What does it mean?"

"These are coordinates to an Imperial facility in the Earth Kingdom. A former cellmate of mine worked there until they found out his wife was a bender. He was working on some kind of weapon that could change everything. A drill."

"A… drill?" asked Korra.

"My father told me the Fire Nation once built a giant drill to break through Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall," said Tenzin. "Maybe Amon has improved on the design. You must take this information to the Earth Queen. There may still be time to act on it."

"Fine," said Korra, folding the slip into her pocket. "But you're coming with me."

Alarm bells rang. The door slammed open.

"There she is!" cried the squad leader. "Get her!"

"There's no time," said Tenzin. "You have to go."

"I'll be back for you," said Korra.

Taking a deep breath, Korra dove into the rock floor, closing it behind her. She kept punching into the dark, through solid stone. She tried calming her heartbeat, she needed to save her breath. Her only guidance was the distant pull of water, with it the promise of sweet, sweet air. Her progress slowed as her lungs ached. She could almost feel the waves. Gathering her remaining energy, she finally punched through into the night. She lay panting in her makeshift tunnel. She did not notice the electric gauntlets.

"You idiots owe your heads to the seismographs," said the Lieutenant, eyeing the rappelling chi blockers. "Get'er ready for transport. Amon will be pleased."

#

_Her punches grew weaker, but the water came no closer. She was running out of breath._

Korra woke with a start. For a terrifying moment she thought she was still in the tunnel, but realized it was only the restraints on her legs and arms, the mask covering her mouth. Movement and sound told her she was on a train, but her car had no windows. She closed her eyes and tried not to wonder about her destination.


	2. Air

**2. Air**

* * *

><p>Korra was startled by the car doors slamming shut.<p>

"Avatar," said the voice from her nightmares.

"Amon," Korra mumbled through her mask.

"We had presumed you dead," said Amon, "though a body was never found. Missing heroes can be such symbol of hope. Of course, when the hero returns only to be defeated, such hopes are all the more easily crushed." He brought his face close to hers. "I once told you I would destroy you when the time was right."

Korra struggled against her bonds as Amon left the car. Chi blockers came and wheeled her down a ramp. As her eyes adjusted, Korra made out Imperial troops, an airship, and some new kind of powered glider. Beyond them, the Outer Wall still smoldered from their latest bombardment.

#

The troops saluted as Amon walked onto the open-air stage. His voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

"My brothers, the liberation of the Earth Kingdom is almost complete. The Empire will soon have in its hands the power to break Ba Sing Se, and with it the last of the Kingdom's bender oppression. We will accomplish in months what it took the Fire Nation a century to achieve. Equality marches on!"

The ranks cheered.

"In the meantime," Amon continued, "I will put an old ghost to rest."

Korra was wheeled onto the stage. The audience reacted with shock, then murmurs, and finally booing.

"Yes," said Amon. "As bender sympathizers everywhere long hoped, the Avatar has finally returned to shore up their crumbling regime. I will now give them my answer. Release her!"

Chi blockers removed her mask, released her straps, and left the stage. Korra stumbled, flooded by memories of a similar stage an age ago. Zolt had lost.

She could not afford to lose. She willed herself into a fighting stance, muscles still cramping from the straitjacket. Focusing, she punched out flame. Troops stumbled back as the ground cracked, boulders flying at… He was gone! A shadow moved in the dust. Korra adjusted, but it dodged each strike, as if predicting her every move. She lashed out in desperation. A firm grip held her shoulder, pushing her to her knees. Before she could react, the other hand held her forehead. Her muscles no longer responded.

Korra tasted the fear of a night long past, at Aang Memorial Island.

Korra blinked away tears. Water sloshing in hundreds of canteens called to her.

Amon released her. She collapsed on the stage.

The water went silent.

#

She had lost. Through her recklessness she had been kidnapped, and had not been there to stop Amon. Turns out she might not have made a difference even if she had.

A nearby explosion interrupted the celebrating troops. The burning hangar seemed somehow fake, like a photograph. She could no longer sense the tendrils of flame, hungry, alive. Was this how non-benders perceived the world?

One of the soldiers jumped up to the stage and forced her to her feet. What more could they take from her? Through her daze, she realized he was shouting her name. Golden eyes came into focus.

"M-Mako?" Korra whispered.

"Glad to have you back," he said with a forced smile. "Time to go."

Mako helped her towards the back of the stage.

"I did not order the prisoner removed." Behind them, Amon turned away from the fire.

"Keep going," said Mako. "I'll catch up."

"He's too powerful," said Korra, but Mako was already sweeping an arc of fire.

Amon dodged it with ease.

"Run!" cried Mako as Amon forced him to his knees. Lightning sparked wildly as Amon held his forehead. It was Zolt all over again.

"No!" cried Korra, reaching out desperately. Amon was blown violently off stage, barreling into the scurrying troops below.

"Nice rescue," grinned Mako. "Let's get out of here."

#

They ran out the back of the stage, past supply crates. Alarms sounded throughout the camp.

"What's the plan?" panted Korra.

Mako pointed at the Imperial airship before them.

"You can fly that thing?" she asked.

"Hurry up!" Asami called from the cockpit, starting the rotors. "Where are the others?"

"Others?" asked Korra.

She was tackled into the airship. "I _knew_ you were alive!"

"Jinora!" cried Korra, hugging her.

"They were already looking for the next Avatar," said Jinora, "but I could feel it." She turned to Asami. "I don't think anyone was hurt in the explosion."

"Good job," said Asami. She looked out the window. "Moorings!"

"On it!" Mako called back.

"Asami," said Korra, "they have some sort of gliders out there. Can they catch up to us?"

"The biplanes?" said Asami. "They can…"

A series of explosions ripped across the airfield.

"…if they can find room to take off." She smiled.

"Done," gasped Bolin, collapsing into the airship. "Hey, Korra… let me just… catch my breath…"

Mako jumped in behind him. "We're ready back here!"

The airship chugged into the sky.

#

Golden eyes were looking at her. Also, someone was talking.

"Sorry?" said Korra.

"I was asking where you've been," said Mako.

"Amon attacked Tarrlok's hideout," said Korra. "I was able to escape, but… I got stuck in ice."

Bolin stifled a giggle.

"How about you?" asked Korra.

"We escaped to Ba Sing Se with Pema and the kids when the resistance was crushed," said Mako. "We helped out with the city's defenses. When the Dai Li intercepted news that you were captured, we knew we had to act."

"And now the Avatar is back!" cried Bolin.

Korra and Mako looked away.

"What?" said Bolin. "What's wrong?"

"Amon…" Korra paused.

"We weren't quick enough," said Mako. "Amon took her bending."

"Oh, Korra…" said Bolin.

"It's all my fault," said Korra. "I've failed the world. Again."

"But she did unlock her airbending," said Mako, trying to sound upbeat.

"That _is_ good news," said Jinora, hugging Korra.

"Sorry to interrupt," Asami called from the cockpit, "but they're setting up flak guns. We can't make it back to the city from here."

"Can we go around them?" asked Jinora.

"That'll bring us into range of the neighboring airfields," said Asami.

"We could head West," said Mako, "stay hidden. Wait for an opportunity."

"Won't the whole Empire be looking for us?" said Bolin.

"I know where we need to go," said Korra, removing the folded note from her chi blocker suit. "Before I was captured, I talked to Tenzin."

"Dad's alive?" Jinora's voice wavered.

"He is," said Korra, unsure whether to go on. "Amon took his bending too."

"Oh no…" said Bolin.

"He gave me these coordinates," Korra continued. "He said the Imperials are building some kind of superweapon that could change things. Some kind of drill."

"A drill?" said Asami. "They have mechatanks and biplanes, what would they need a drill for?"

"To, um, drill through the Outer Wall?"Bolin ventured.

"I was skeptical too," said Korra, "but Tenzin is convinced it's a real threat."

"At the ceremony Amon mentioned they would soon have a breakthrough in the siege," said Mako. "Maybe this is more than a drill."

Taking the slip, Jinora walked to the navigation table.

"The coordinates are in the northeastern Si Wong desert," she said. "There are no known towns nearby."

"Why would the Imperials build their weapon in the desert?" said Bolin.

"Maybe it's too dangerous to test near people?" said Mako.

"There won't be supplies for miles around," said Asami. "If there's nothing there, we may not have enough to come back."

"We have to try," said Jinora.

"If we wait until we can alert the Earth Queen," said Korra, "it may be too late."

"Travel _towards_ the dangerous superweapon?" said Bolin. "Okay."

Korra watched as Mako gave Asami an unnecessarily long kiss. "Please, honey?"

"Alright," said Asami, smiling. "Thank you for choosing Imperial Air. Buckle up and enjoy the flight."


	3. Earth (Part 1)

**3. Earth (Part 1)**

* * *

><p>What was wrong with her? Was her brain still a bit frozen? She had already poured her heart out to Mako, he had already trampled mercilessly on it. It had almost cost them their friendship, but they had pulled through. Mako and Asami were a couple, had been for months now. She was <em>over<em> him. Wasn't she?

"Korra?"

"What!" Korra snapped.

"Are you okay?" asked Jinora.

"I'm sorry," said Korra. "I was distracted. Can we start from the beginning?"

"Sure," said Jinora, smoothly moving back to the first stance. "You've practiced this series before, but you're missing half the picture if can't feel the air flowing with you. Dad used to say it's a duet, not a solo".

Korra watched the airship's shadow sailing the dunes below, pools of hot air shining in the distance – the only kind of pool she could feel now.

"I think we finally lost that air patrol," said Korra, scanning the horizon. "I'm not sure Tenzin would approve of doing the series on top of an airship."

Jinora smiled. "I thought adding a little excitement might make it interesting for you."

"Thanks for doing this," said Korra, following Jinora's moves. "I'm not very wise, or diplomatic, or spiritual. Being a kick-ass bender was all I had going for me. And now I'm not even that."

"Maybe the glass of lychee juice is half-full," said Jinora, shifting stances. "This could be an opportunity to find new strengths. And you're well on your way to being a kick-butt airbender."

Korra smiled. She did feel much improved. She might no longer feel the dwindling humidity in the air, or the rhythmic explosions of the airship engines, or the vast presence of the earth below, but she did feel the sky. She had always thought of it as empty, but it was more like being submerged in an ocean of currents and eddies. And sometimes that was almost enough.

Sudden turbulence broke her reverie. She slipped.

"Korra!" cried Jinora.

Airbending wildly, Korra tumbled down the airship's hull.

The safety strap brought her to a painfully sudden stop. She swung in the wind.

"Are you okay?" Jinora called from above.

"I'm fine," Korra called back. "Let's call it a day. We should be arriving soon."

#

The team huddled in the cockpit.

"Here we are," said Asami.

"Over there," cried Bolin, "a reflection!"

"Another mirage, bro," said Mako, looking through the spyglass.

"We should circle around," said Jinora. "The coordinates might be a few degrees off."

"Can we still make it back?" asked Mako.

"We can if we ration the water," said Asami.

"Over there!" cried Bolin.

"You know that story about the boy that cried wolfbat?" said Mako. "It's just a big dune."

"No it isn't," said Korra, "look!"

Before them, several low structures surrounded a large pale dome.

"No one's hailing us over the radio," said Asami. "At least not at this frequency. I'll put'er down on the landing pad."

"Everyone in their uniforms?" asked Mako, looking around. "Good. When they ask us, we were hunting down the Avatar and got lost in the desert."

Sand swept over the tarmac as the airship touched down.

Nothing happened.

"Where is everybody?" asked Bolin.

"Guess we'll have to find out," said Korra, opening the hatch.

#

The wind howled through the alleyways of the camp.

"This is creepy," said Bolin.

Jinora looked beind them. "Look."

Bolin jumped. "What? What?"

"There's sand everywhere," said Jinora, "but no footprints besides ours."

"It's just like in that radio play," said Bolin, looking around warily. "Evil spirits start taking people from a remote village one by one, by one…"

"That's enough, Bolin," said Mako. "This would go faster if we split up."

Bolin grabbed Mako by his lapels. "Has radio taught you nothing, man? Never. Split. The group."

"Okay, okay," said Mako, brushing him off. "We stick together."

"It could be related to the weapon," said Jinora.

"I hadn't thought of that," moaned Bolin. "It could be some kind of germ weapon that controls people's minds just like the Dai Li."

"Where's Korra?" asked Mako.

"Oh no, they took Korra," cried Bolin. "It's starting!"

"In here, guys," Korra called from one of the larger offices. "The door was unlocked."

"Did you find anything?" asked Mako, walking inside.

"Don't do that ever again," said Bolin.

"They were definitely working on some kind of drill," said Korra, pointing at the schematics on the wall. "Let's check out the dome."

#

They walked through an airlock and entered the dome. Inside, the constant whistling of the wind was replaced by the scraping of sand against the walls.

"Found the drill!" beamed Bolin.

The machine towered above them, the drill bit baring colossal serrated teeth.

"Why would they assemble it here?" said Korra. "Wouldn't it make more sense to do it closer to its destination?"

"They did," Jinora called from behind the machine. "It was never meant to drill through walls…"

The others found her at the edge of an abnormally wide mine shaft.

"…It was meant to drill down."

"And what's down?" asked Bolin, peering into the dark.

"Let's find out," said Korra, checking the elevator platform.

Mako cranked up the portable radio. "Hey, honey, do you copy?"

Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting some static," said Asami. "The pressure's dropping. I think there's a sandstorm coming."

"Roger that," said Mako. "We found the drill and the shaft it was used for. We'll check it out and get back to the ship."

#

The platform creaked on its way down, its feeble light swallowed by the dark. The shaft entrance dwindled above them.

Bolin looked into the abyss. "Still can't see bottom. Why dig so deep?"

"They could be testing some new kind of bomb," said Jinora.

"Maybe something went wrong and they had to evacuate," said Bolin. "Do you guys smell poison gas?"

"Nope, that's just you," said Mako.

"Funny," Bolin said dryly.

"There's something down there," said Korra.

Below them, solid ground slowly emerged from the dark.

"This is no cave," said Korra, taking in the tiled walls lit by glowing green crystal.

"But what is it?" asked Bolin.

"At least we found the personnel," said Jinora.

Bolin gasped. A body in Imperial uniform still grasped the elevator controls.

"Guess he didn't make it to the platform in time," said Mako.

"But where's everybody else?" said Bolin.

"He's holding something," said Jinora, prying off stiff fingers.

"Should we really be touching it?" said Bolin.

"Death is a natural part of life," said Jinora, pulling the leather book free.

"Not in a dark mysterious dungeon, it isn't," said Bolin.

"It's a journal," said Jinora, flipping through the pages. "From the commander."

"Let's see what more we can find," said Korra, raising her palm. The resulting gust surprised her. "I keep forgetting. Mako…"

It took Mako a moment to understand. "Oh. Of course." He bent a flame.

#

_Amon insists on diverting resources to this superstitious WST nonsense. The level of resistance at BSS was unexpected, but it convinced him we have exhausted our technological advantage. We should be investing in regaining that lead – liquid fuel propellants, fissile reactions, gas turbine engines (sketches above). He says the Spirits gave him his power, and how can Science explain that? It can't, at least not at the moment. If we were to dissect a few benders, perhaps in the act of bending, I'm certain we could establish the biological mechanism involved. There must be a natural, scientific explanation. Instead, we raid the Royal Archives at Omashu. The radio detector shows no underground structure, but it may be out of range. Hopefully this site will produce the same results as the last, and he will give up this folly._

"They were looking for something," said Jinora, reading as she walked the dim halls.

"Did they find it?" asked Korra.

"I'm not sure," said Jinora. "He wasn't very confident. He calls it 'WST nonsense'."

"WST?" said Mako.

"World Super Terminator?" ventured Bolin. "Hey, did that shadow just move?"

"Where?" said Mako, turning around.

"There, it moved again!" cried Bolin.

"Are you sure you're not just…"

The shadow lunged over them and raced down the hall.

"After it!" cried Korra.

They ran into a great gallery, but the shadow had melted back into the dark. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Did anyone see what it was?" asked Korra.

"Has to be an evil spirit," said Bolin.

Suddenly, a pair of blue, pupil-less eyes glowed in the shadows.

"It's gonna do to us what it did to that poor guy by the platform," said Bolin, stepping back.

Other pairs appeared beside the first, moving towards them.

"We should run while we can," said Bolin.

"Wait," said Jinora. "I know what WST means."

"Wicked Spirit Trap?" said Bolin.

The eyes drew closer.

"Wan Shi Tong," Jinora said brightly.

The others looked back at her blankly.

"Wan Shi Tong," she repeated. "This is his library. This is where grandpa Aang learned about the Day of the Black Sun. Don't you remember?"

The others mumbled something about growing up in the streets or focusing on bending.

"Just refresh my memory about the blue-eyed demons?" asked Bolin.

Jinora kneeled and offered her hand. A fox emerged from the shadows and walked towards her. Mako started after her, but Korra held him back. The fox sniffed Jinora's hand, then licked it.

"They're knowledge seekers," said Jinora. "They gather knowledge from around the world and bring it here for safekeeping."

"Didn't Wan Shi Tong take his library back to the spirit world after Aang's... visit?" asked Korra, dredging up memories of utter boredom at the compound in the South.

"That's what grandma said," said Jinora. "I guess he didn't take it far enough."


	4. Earth (Part 2)

**4. Earth (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><em>I was wrong, I'll be the first to admit it. A scientific mind cannot ignore the evidence. The legends of the library lost to the desert are true. But are we to believe them in their entirety? Will flying foxes deliver us the gift of eternal wisdom? Or was there simply an ancient civilization at this site, one that greatly valued books? As these records predate the Scientific Method, the wheat must be separated from the chaff, from methods on 'reliably' detecting witches and 'histories' of the fantastical deeds of forgotten Avatars. A central vault has thus far resisted our attempts at entry, but the engineers have prepared a 'brute force solution'. I have summoned all personnel to attend the opening. Will it be this that turns the tide?<em>

"Maybe it's a doomsday device that shifts the polarity of the Earth," said Bolin.

The others looked at him.

"What?" said Bolin. "It happened in a radio play."

"It mentions some kind of central vault," said Jinora.

"This place is huge," said Mako. "It could take days."

"Maybe your friend can help," said Korra.

Jinora turned to the fox. "Could you help us get to the central vault, please? We're trying to find the humans that came here before us."

The fox yelped and set off running. They rushed after it.

It ran past rows upon rows of books and manuscripts. It crossed bridges connecting different galleries, lower floors disappearing into the mist below. It stopped before a colossal round door and sat happily. The door had been cracked apart.

"They must've used explosives," said Mako.

"Does it say what they found inside?" asked Korra.

"The handwriting is sloppier," said Jinora, flipping to the last pages. "Like he was in a rush."

_I had no idea how wrong I was, the forces we were meddling with. I am entrusting this record to a courier, so others will not repeat our mistake. Stay Away. Tell my daughter I'm sorry I…_

"That's all of it," said Jinora, closing the journal.

"Staying away sounds like good advice," said Bolin.

"We have to know," said Korra, walking through the door.

The interior lacked the pervasive green glow. The light from outside and Mako's flame, however, was enough to see the bodies in Imperial uniform strewn throughout the floor.

Mako knelt by one of the bodies. "I found the commander."

"We should leave," said Korra.

He didn't move.

"Mako?" said Korra.

Mako's voice wavered. "How am I going to tell her?"

Walking up to him, Korra recognized Hiroshi Sato. "Oh, Mako."

"Guys, can we leave now?" Bolin called from outside.

"Definitely," Korra called back, helping Mako to his feet.

A large shadow blocked the vault door. "Humans. Are. Not. Welcome_,_" it boomed.

Releasing Mako, Korra flowed into a stance and blew the shadow aside. "Run!"

They traced back their path, darkness oozing closer behind them. They arrived at an unfamiliar gallery.

"We're lost!" cried Bolin.

A fox appeared in one of the doorways.

"That way!" cried Jinora.

They scrambled onto the platform, which began its slow ascent.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" cried Bolin.

Darkness pooled around them. A white owl face emerged from within.

"Stealing knowledge for violence again? Is your kind incapable of learning?"

"Great Wan Shi Tong," said Korra, facing the vicious beak, "we apologize, we didn't know. I'm the Avatar, and we are taking no knowledge with us. Please, let us go."

"No knowledge?" said Shi Tong. "What of the journal you carry?"

"This?" said Jinora. "You can have…"

"Enough!" echoed Shi Tong. "You have betrayed my trust before, Avatar. If your thirst for knowledge is so great, that will be the only thirst you quench! Your kind will soon come to an end."

The owl face dissipated as the shaft began to tremble.

"We need to go back!" cried Mako, reversing the elevator.

Nearing the bottom, they jumped off the platform as the shaft collapsed into sand.

#

They coughed their throats clear.

Mako tried to rise, but cried out as his knee buckled.

Bolin cranked the portable radio. "Come in, Asami. Can you hear me?"

There was only static.

"I'm too young to be buried alive," said Bolin.

"We'll find a way," said Jinora. "Won't we, Korra?"

"How should I know? I'm the failed Avatar, remember?" snapped Korra, storming away.

She dropped to the floor, hot tears hitting the stone. She had lost her bending. They had risked all to save her, only for her to bring them to their deaths. Amon had won.

Soft footsteps approached.

"I'm sorry, Jinora," said Korra, wiping her nose. "You didn't deserve that. I just need to be alone for a while."

"But you called me here."

Korra looked up. "Aang?"

"You are finally connecting with your spiritual self," said Aang, smiling.

"How?" asked Korra.

"When we hit our lowest point," said Aang, "we are open to the greatest change."

Previous Avatars joined him, stretching back to time immemorial. Aang held her shoulder and forehead, and there was light.

Korra walked back to the others. When she opened her eyes, they blazed white.

She raised her palms, a disc of flagstones rose around her. Bolin dragged Mako onboard. She parted her hands, the ceiling opened above them. Fire and wind fused the sand into place as they rose, leaving behind a tunnel of glass. They breached the surface into a raging sandstorm. Korra passed out.

#

Korra awoke. It took her a moment to recognize the facility offices.

"She's up!" Mako cried from the neighboring cot.

The others came and hugged her.

"You saved us," said Bolin.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jinora," said Korra.

"It's okay," said Jinora. "I'll tell everyone I made you mad enough to unlock your Avatar state."

"When I saw you bursting out of the ground like that," said Asami, "I was sure you guys had disturbed some ancient demon."

"We did that too," said Korra. "Did Mako…"

"Yeah, he gave me the journal," said Asami. "I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. He was my father. But he chose revenge over me."

"We're all here for you," Korra said earnestly. "Sorry for dragging you all on this wild goose-herring chase. We should get to Ba Sing Se."

"About that…" said Bolin.

"The storm damaged the airship," said Asami. "Beyond repair."

"So we're back to being stranded," said Korra, sinking back into her cot.

"But this time we have a whole base-worth of supplies," said Mako.

"And a resupply shipment has to come in at some point," said Asami. "We can take our chances with them."

"That might be sooner than you think," said Jinora, pointing at the approaching airship.

"Is it too much of a coincidence?" said Mako. "Do they know we're here?"

"Let's find out," said Korra, struggling to her feet.

#

Leaving Mako in the office, they stood at the landing pad in their Imperial finest.

Bolin stepped forward as the airship's hatch opened. "Welcome to the…"

He was interrupted by a blast of ice pinning him to the tarmac.

The others scrambled into defensive stances, but were similarly immobilized. Two blue-robed youths descended the ramp.

"This horrid weather is inconvenient for our clothing," said one. "Perhaps we should change."

"Or perhaps we should change the weather," said the other, "by leaving as soon as possible." She turned to Bolin. "Release your prisoner and we will refrain from destroying you."

"Prisoner?" asked Bolin.

"Eska?" said Korra in disbelief. "Desna?"

They noticed her.

"It appears cousin Korra has defected to the Imperials," said Desna.

"Cousin?" Bolin whispered.

"Or she is engaged in some elaborate double agent ploy," said Eska, thawing her. "Either way, it is time to leave. You can thank us for your rescue on the way."

"Wait," said Korra. "My friends are coming too."

Eska surveyed the others disapprovingly. "If they must."

"Thanks," said Korra. "We need to go to Ba Sing Se."

"Have you not been listening to the transmissions?" asked Eska.

"What transmissions?" asked Mako.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen," said Desna. "Terribly boring city. I cannot see why anyone would want it."

"Then all is lost…" said Korra.

"Not all," said Eska, climbing aboard. "Father has a plan."


	5. Water

**5. Water**

* * *

><p>The water spoke to her again. It spoke of hurt, and healing. She felt his breathing through the glow, savored the closeness. Could she tell him?<p>

"Thanks, Korra," said Mako, flexing his knee. "It feels much better. I don't want to keep wasting your time with these sessions."

"No trouble at all," said Korra, "best to play safe." She paused. "Mako?"

"Yeah?

"We will be arriving shortly," said Eska, walking in trailed by Bolin. She glanced at him. "Though not soon enough."

"We could go for a romantic tour of the airship," Bolin said brightly.

"I'm grateful for the rescue, Eska," said Mako, "but I have to ask. Why didn't the Water Tribe come to the aid of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Father tried," said Eska. "Our fleet was crippled by some kind of mechanical submersible."

"Like when grandpa invaded the Fire Nation!" Jinora chimed in from the door.

"Do you have any news of the South?" asked Korra.

"The seas have been blockaded," said Eska. "Even surveillance is difficult. But father learned of your capture."

"How did you find us?" asked Korra.

"The plan was to hijack an airship and extract you from the Ba Sing Se camp," said Eska. "But we were preempted. We tried to catch up."

"We thought you were a patrol," said Mako.

"We fell behind over the desert," said Eska, "but we stayed on course."

"I'm glad you did," said Korra. "So what's the big plan?"

Eska looked out the window. "Father said only that you are to play a key part. He will explain it himself."

Outside, a white city rose over the grey arctic sea.

#

The airship skirted canals and terraces as it drifted to the upper city. Blue-clad guards approached as it set down by the palace.

The Water Chief walked up as they exited the ship.

"We found cousin Korra, father," said Desna, bowing.

"Though she insisted in bringing… others," added Eska.

"You have done well," said Unalaq. "Welcome to the capital, Korra."

"Thank you, uncle," said Korra. "It's beautiful. And so much bigger than the South."

"You should have visited sooner," said Unalaq.

"I would have loved to," said Korra. "If not for the security precautions."

"Security precautions?"

"You know," said Korra, "Aang's instructions."

"Ah," said Unalaq. "A topic for another time, perhaps."

"These are my friends," said Korra, "Jinora, Bolin, Mako, and Asami."

"Welcome," said Unalaq. "We will need all the assistance we can find for the trials ahead."

"Have you found a way around the Imperial submersibles?" asked Korra.

"Sadly, a military solution is no longer possible," said Unalaq. "With the Earth Kingdom conquered, Amon will soon turn his attention here."

"You're not thinking of negotiating?" said Korra.

"Never."

"Then what alternative is there?" asked Korra.

"Your father may have mentioned my connection with the spirits," said Unalaq. "I believe they can help us."

"Can they really make a difference against an army?" asked Korra.

"You have much to learn about the Spirit World, Korra. Allow me to teach you."

"By all means," said Korra.

"How far had you advanced in your training before your… disappearance?" asked Unalaq.

"Not far," said Korra, "but I've since learned airbending. I entered the Avatar state in the desert, but I'm not sure I can control it."

"Let's find out together," said Unalaq.

#

Light filtered eerily through the ice cave.

"Back in the desert, it was a life-and-death situation," said Korra. "I don't know how to enter the Avatar state at will."

"An Earth general once got grandpa into the Avatar state by threatening his friends," said Jinora.

"How did that work out for him?" asked Korra.

"He tore the place apart."

"For once," said Korra, "Aang and I would have the exact same response."

"I assure I you I have more spiritual methods in mind," said Unalaq.

"Is this the way to the Spirit World?" asked Korra.

"No, you'll have to get there on your own," said Unalaq. "But this place can help."

"He's right," said Jinora. "I can feel… something."

The three arrived at a peaceful pool, a grassy island at its center.

"It's so warm here," said Korra, crossing the footbridge.

They sat cross-legged by a pond.

"Tui and La," gasped Jinora, noticing the koi fish.

"Moon and Ocean," said Unalaq. "Push and pull."

"The last time the North was invaded," said Jinora, "the Ocean itself rose against the invaders. Could he do it again?"

"As your Earth general learned," said Unalaq, "it is best not to provoke forces such as these. We can ask them for wisdom."

"Sure, wisdom," said Korra. "That's good too."

A guard at the cave entrance motioned to Unalaq.

"Something has come up," said Unalaq. "Korra, I urge you to meditate on your Avatar state experience. Perhaps the spirits will grant you enlightenment."

"I'm not the best at this meditating thing," said Korra, "but I'll try."

Unalaq left hurriedly with the guard.

Korra and Jinora closed their eyes.

#

"Pssst."

"What?" said Jinora.

"Are you meditating yet?" asked Korra.

"I was," said Jinora. "Until someone interrupted me. Try to relax."

"The harder I try, the less relaxed I get," said Korra. "Did the fish give you any wisdom yet?"

"They warned of… danger," said Jinora.

"They can feel the invasion coming," said Korra.

"Maybe," said Jinora. "They also showed me a giant tree…"

Unalaq stormed back into the cave. "I was hoping to wait until you were ready, but we've run out time."

"What's wrong?" asked Korra.

"Amon has sent a advance force much sooner than we expected," said Unalaq. "The invasion is sure to follow. We need to leave."

"Where are we going?" asked Korra.

"The North Pole."

#

The snow camel convoy pushed against the rising blizzard.

"So once we get to the Pole, then what happens?" asked Korra.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal," said Unalaq.

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"At the North Pole there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World," said Unalaq. "But it has long been closed."

"If we open this portal," said Korra, "will the spirits help us?"

"It will be the first step in restoring balance," said Unalaq.

They crested a hill. Before them lay a dark wood, storm clouds thundering above.

"The spirits used to dance in the sky," said Unalaq. "Amon's war threw the world out of balance, and the lights disappeared. Now the spirits rampage in the Everstorm."

"The trees are frozen in ice," said Korra.

"Twenty years ago," said Unalaq, "your father destroyed this sacred forest to hunt down barbarians."

"He what?" said Korra.

"I was able to calm the spirits' vengeance," said Unalaq, "but much of the city was lost. That is why he was banished to the South."

"Why would he keep that from me?" said Korra.

"The forest feels… afraid," said Jinora.

"What do I do now?" asked Korra.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest, where the dormant spirit portal lies," said Unalaq. "The forest will fear you have come to harm it again, it will resist you. Though you will be on your own, you must persevere."

"Wait a second," said Mako, "there's no way she's going alone."

The others nodded agreement.

"The Avatar must go alone," Unalaq insisted. "Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra considered this. "Wait here. I'll be okay."

#

Korra ventured into the frozen wood. Dark, gnarled branches seemed to grasp at her. She felt her own fear mingled with that of the forest.

"Nice spooky forest," Korra said soothingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna open an ancient spirit portal I have no idea how to open."

The forest did not seem appeased. Korra spun as a twig snapped behind her. Red eyes glowed briefly in the dark, then disappeared. Were they just her imagination?

An ice wall blocked her path, a faint glow within. She parted it smoothly. Bending was a small reassurance. She walked into the frozen chamber, the glow now stronger underground. "The light in the dark," she whispered.

Korra reached out to it, but the ice ignored her. She panicked, swamped by memories of the stage at Ba Sing Se.

Pulling herself together, she realized the rest of the ice still felt as it should. Only the glowing part was different. "Why isn't it opening?"

Korra tried fire instead and heard a satisfying crack. Only it came from above. She ducked as the red-eyed serpent spirit sprung at her, ethereal fangs feeling very real. She burned it away and turned back to the portal.

"I know you've had a bad experience with bending," said Korra, restarting her flame. "Trust me, I've been there. But I think this will help you."

A mass of serpents slithered from above, grabbing her and dragging her off the portal. Korra flung fireballs wildly. If only she could…

"Come on, portal, open!"

Korra's eyes blazed. Pushing against the coils, she lunged towards the portal.

The world exploded into light.

#

Golden eyes looked into hers.

"Did it work?" Korra asked weakly.

"See for yourself," said Mako, helping her sit up.

"The forest," said Korra. "It thawed."

"That's not all," said Bolin, pointing behind her.

A pillar of light towered over the portal. Waves of green and purple crashed in the night.

"The spirits dancing in the sky," Korra whispered.

"It's beautiful," said Asami.

"Why is the forest still afraid?" asked Jinora.

"It will take a long time to heal," said Unalaq. "Now we must go."

"To the capital?" asked Korra.

"No," said Unalaq. "To the Spirit World."

"Oh," said Korra. "I had thought just opening the portal…"

"Opening the portal was just the beginning," said Unalaq. "This is our only hope of ever defeating Amon."

"You're right," said Korra, standing. "I'm ready."

They walked into the light.


	6. Spirit

**6. Spirit**

* * *

><p>There was no sound or wind, only white. There was air, for she was breathing, but whatever she was walking on was neither snow nor earth. Then it was gone.<p>

Korra's eyes adjusted. She was in a round rocky valley crisscrossed by ridges and streams. Some of these spiraled towards the pillar of light she had come from. Others spiraled towards a small purple dome at the opposite end of the valley. Between them stood a giant, withered tree. The sky swirled impossible shades of blue.

"Wow," said Korra.

"Well done," said Unalaq. "It has been a long time since a human stepped physically into the Spirit World. We must keep going."

The tree grew even larger as they made their way towards it. A large hollow in its trunk glowed red.

"It has been a long time… Avatar," said a deep voice.

Within the hollow, a spirit's tendrils flared, orange designs shifting over its black skin.

Unalaq stopped at the foot of the tree. "Korra, this is Vaatu. I met him in my astral journeys in the Spirit World. I believe he can help us."

Korra bowed. "Great spirit, the physical world is being threatened by a man who would destroy all forms of bending. We desperately need your help."

Vaatu uncoiled himself. "It would be an honor to assist the Avatar. However, I must first ask a favor."

"Anything within my power," said Korra.

"I am the spirit of change," said Vaatu. "Ten thousand years ago, Raava, the spirit of stasis, bound me to this prison. She has tormented me ever since. Please, save me."

"Of course," said Korra. "What can I do?"

"Open the South spirit portal," said Vaatu. "Soon I will be strong enough to break free. Then I will help you bring new balance to the world."

"We may not have time," said Korra, walking up to the tree. "Maybe I can spring you out now."

"Careful," said Jinora. "I think this is the tree Tui and La showed me."

Korra placed her hand on the bark. She was running through the blizzard, so very tired. She was fighting Tarrlok, her muscles cramping painfully. She was kissing…

"What was that?" asked Korra, pulling away.

"This is the Tree of Time," said Vaatu. "Its roots bind the spirit and physical world together. The Tree remembers all. Avatar, the time is not yet ripe for my release."

"I have to try," said Korra, grabbing the trunk again. She was facing Amon at Memorial Island, defenseless. She was acing her final firebending trial, heart bursting with pride. She was trying to impress her parents, bending puddles, pebbles, candles. She was taking Yakone's bending, horrified at what she was doing…

Korra passed out.

#

A starry void. A blue girl is looking at you.

"Who are you?" you ask.

"I am you," she replies.

"Who am I?" you ask.

The girl is now a man."You are the Avatar," he says.

"I don't know who that is," you say.

He is now an old man. "In order to remember, you must connect with your Avatar spirit," he says.

The old man is now a woman. "If you don't, darkness will engulf the world," she says. "You will die, and our era will end."

"How do I connect?" you ask.

The woman is now a man. "Go back, return to the beginning," he says. "Find Raava."

The man is now a boy.

"Are you Raava?" you ask.

"No," he says. "But I can help you find her."

#

"There wasn't enough time," Korra murmured.

"She's awake!" cried Asami.

The others crowded around her.

"Give her some space," said Mako, pushing them back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, the usual," said Korra. "Weird Avatar stuff."

"Good thing Eska was here to help," said Bolin.

This caught Korra by surprise. "Eska, I…"

"Drop it," said Eska. "I don't enjoy healing. But… It pleases me you are not dead."

"Thanks," said Korra, "it pleases me too."

"If you are sufficiently recovered," said Unalaq, "we should continue to the South spirit portal."

"Uncle," said Korra, standing, "you have been deceived. Vaatu was never going to help us."

"What?" said Unalaq.

"He only wanted to be released to spread chaos throughout the world."

The others gasped.

"Korra, this is unfortunate…" said Unalaq.

"We can still close the North portal." said Korra.

"…I was hoping to accomplish this without violence," said Unalaq, waterbending.

"Uncle, what are you…"

Jinora cried out as a double helix of water rose around her. Her feet started fading into purple.

"What are you doing?" cried Korra.

"A new world order is beginning," said Unalaq.

"I can't believe I trusted you," said Korra. "Even if you release Vaatu, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor," said Unalaq. "But this time I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar. Your era is over."

"Eska, Desna," said Korra, "we have to stop your father. Vaatu will destroy everything."

"We will never turn on our father," said Eska, joining Unalaq by the Tree.

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Desna. "Our father is the wisest man in the world. If he says what he is doing is right, I believe him."

Mako, Bolin and Asami stood by Korra.

"Release her!" cried Korra, boulders rising around her.

Jinora cringed as the tint reached her knees.

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World," said Unalaq, "you'll open the other portal now."

"Don't do it, Korra!" cried Jinora.

"Stop," Korra growled. "I'll do it."

#

Korra reached the South portal. Within the rippling purple dome glowed a golden core.

"You're not really going to open it, are you?" asked Bolin.

"I have to," said Korra. "It's the only way to get Jinora back."

"Once we have her, though…" Mako.

"…we hit'em with all we've got," said Asami, loosening the electric gauntlet on her belt.

"Exactly," said Korra. "Then I'll close both portals."

She touched the dome. With no elemental feedback, it felt as hollow as the ice chamber in the North.

"I suggest you hurry up," Unalaq called from the Tree. "She won't last much longer."

The purple tide had reached Jinora's neck.

"I'm trying!" cried Korra. "I don't know what I did last time!"

"I suggest you figure it out," called Unalaq.

Jinora was drowning in purple.

"Please stop!" cried Korra. "I'll do it, you don't need to…"

Korra's eyes flashed and the dome erupted into light.

Jinora stopped struggling, then dissolved into particles floating in the wind.

"No!" cried Korra. "We had a deal!"

"Terms have changed," said Unalaq. "Now I will destroy you."

"You and what army?" cried Bolin. "You're outnumbered."

Dark spirits emerged from the Tree and surrounded Unalaq.

"You had to ask, bro," said Mako.

A series of explosions hid the Tree in a cloud of dust.

The ringing in their ears was replaced by the roar of engines. The biplane showered them in dirt as it made its landing. It bore the Imperial symbol on its wings and tail, but was larger than the standard fighters.

As spirits and icicles sprung from the dust cloud, the biplane's back hatch slammed open.

"Well, are you coming or not?" said the Lieutenant.


	7. Convergence (Part 1)

**7. Convergence (Part 1)**

* * *

><p>The constant roar of the engines seemed even louder inside.<p>

Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami sat silently by the back hatch, thinking of Jinora. The Lieutenant sat against the cockpit door, as far as was possible in the cramped cargo hold.

"It's a Sato," the Lieutenant said suddenly.

The others looked up.

"The plane," the Lieutenant said. "It's Mr. Sato's design. I noticed Ms. Sato looking."

Asami turned her back, frowning. The Lieutenant looked away.

"It's ingenious," Asami said after a moment.

"Less weight, more power," said the Lieutenant. "It's what he used to say."

"So he could fit more bombs aboard?" said Asami.

"He was a great man," said the Lieutenant.

"He was a troubled man," said Asami. "In the end, he made his choice."

"Look, we appreciate the rescue," said Mako hugging Asami. "But what's the deal? If you think you're taking us prisoner…"

"You would easily overpower me," said the Lieutenant. "This is a friendly gesture. You'll notice we're not applying the Avatar containment protocol."

Korra clenched her fist.

"You'll understand if we remain skeptical," said Mako.

"Of course," said the Lieutenant. "But circumstances have changed. The Si Wong incident was a great loss in many respects, but it alerted us to the HC event."

"HC?" asked Bolin.

"Harmonic Convergence," said Korra. "I'll explain later."

"Right, right, I knew that," said Bolin.

"The more optimistic analysts were hoping the Avatar would resolve the issue for us," said the Lieutenant. "But that was always a low-likelihood scenario."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Korra said dryly.

"When we detected abnormal radio patterns over the North Pole, we suspected you were involved," the Lieutenant continued. "I was sent to retrieve you - if you were still alive."

"Why not just bomb the problem away?" asked Bolin. "It's what you do."

"That was all the payload we had," said the Lieutenant. "This deep into the North, we needed the room for extra fuel. As it stands, we don't have enough to get back to the Empire."

The biplane began to descend.

"We're out of fuel!" cried Bolin.

The Lieutenant smiled.

"You've established a beach head?" said Mako.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "We are nowhere near ready to launch a full assault. Even launching this half-baked rescue operation stretched our resources to the limit."

The biplane touched down and jolted to a stop.

"I still can't feel the ground…" said Bolin.

Korra's eyes widened. "It's water."

They were briefly blinded as the back hatch opened. The massive ship barely moved with the grey waves.

"A biplane carrier?" said Asami. "But the runway requirements alone…"

"As I said," said the Lieutenant, walking out, "a great man."

"We need to go back with everything you've got," said Korra, joining him. "The longer we wait, the deeper my uncle can dig himself in. We don't have much time."

"The fighters can't even make it one way," said the Lieutenant, looking over the biplanes along the runway. "Quarters have been prepared for you. Now, we wait."

"For what?" asked Korra.

The Lieutenant's goggles flashed. "Amon."

#

The Lieutenant frowned as he lowered the binoculars. The commotion outside grew louder until Korra burst into the bridge.

"…not authorized…" the sentry was protesting.

"If your Equalist guard dog tries to stop me I'll have him overboard," Korra growled.

"It's fine, sergeant," the Lieutenant sighed.

The sentry grudgingly saluted and shut the door.

"Where's Amon?" said Korra. "We're running out of time."

"We got some company overnight," said the Lieutenant, handing her the binoculars. "Not the kind we were expecting."

In the early light, Water Tribe battleships lined the horizon.

"I thought you guys had sunk the fleet," said Korra.

"It seems we missed some," said the Lieutenant. "We're working on remedying that."

As Korra watched, a white line of foam stretched towards the nearest ship. The hull exploded on contact, the ship tilting into the sea.

"Impressive," said Korra. "Hope you have more than one."

The Lieutenant frowned.

Dark, giant tentacles broke the surface where the line had originated. Debris floated up around them.

"Spirits!" cried Korra.

The Lieutenant answered the phone on the first ring. "No, call them back. No sense in losing any more submersibles."

"Amon will never get past that monster," said Korra.

The Lieutenant checked his watch.

Korra scanned the approaching the battleships, the floating debris, the gathering storm clouds. The dark clouds were moving towards them.

"We can't wait," said Korra. "Something's flying towards us. Something big."

The silhouette broke the cloud line: the largest airship Korra had ever seen, a platform bigger than the carrier itself.

The Lieutenant picked up the phone. "The _Equality _has arrived. Signal the pilots. We're going up."

#

The biplane rose in a spiral, the carrier receding below them. The _Equality_ seemed even larger as they landed on its airstrip. The arctic wind bit into their clothes as Korra and the others were taken below to the bridge.

Imperial staff moved about a table map of the North.

"How do you like the latest addition to our arsenal?"

Looking out the forward windows stood Amon, arms crossed behind his back. He turned to face them. "It proved quite effective at Ba Sing Se. A pity you weren't there to watch."

"I'd like to see you try that again," said Korra, fists bursting into flame.

"Remember why we're here," said Mako, holding her back.

"Impressive," said Amon. "No one has ever restored their bending before. Given the present crisis, that may be convenient. Leave us."

The staff disappeared from the bridge.

"Not a single body was recovered from the Library facility," said Amon. "Your time in hiding has made you more… ruthless."

"They were dead when we got there," said Korra. "Killed by the Library's guardian, Wan Shi Tong."

"Ah," said Amon. "A most disagreeable spirit."

"You've met?" Korra blurted out.

"I visited, once, from the other side," said Amon. "I found great power. At great cost." He touched his mask. "I was consumed with finding its entrance in the physical world. Though the expedition was tragically cut short, Sato uncovered a troubling manuscript. Its information on this 'Harmonic Convergence' was less than complete."

"Ten thousand years ago," said Korra, "the first Avatar fused with Raava, the spirit of order, and sealed away Vaatu, the spirit of chaos. He closed the spirit portals to keep him bound, but my uncle tricked me into re-opening them. He plans to release Vaatu during Harmonic Convergence and fuse with him. They will unleash chaos on the world."

"Can you close the portals from the outside?" asked Amon.

"I think so." said Korra. "But we won't have time to travel from one to the other the long way around."

"Then it'll have to be from within," said Amon. "My troops will protect you while you do it."

"Let's say I agree," said Korra. "What happens after?"

"If you believe you can face Vaatu without my assistance, by all means," said Amon. "Though your track record begs to differ."

"Without me there won't be a world left for you to conquer," said Korra. "You need me too."

"I'm a survivor," said Amon. "Believe when I say I am more willing to see the world plunged into chaos than you are. After you close the portals the Revolution will go on, and you can return to whatever hopeless struggle you choose. That is the only offer on the table, and your Avatar duty will not let you refuse it."

Korra's jaw clenched.

"Then it is decided," said Amon. "You will be informed when we arrive."

The Lieutenant motioned them to the door.

"I'll never trust him," Korra whispered to Mako as they left.

"None of us do," said Mako. "But right now, against Vaatu? I wouldn't mind having him on our side."

#

The wind howled outside the biplane's fuselage.

Korra looked at Mako across the cargo hold. This wasn't the best time, but there was a good chance the world was going to end anyway.

"Mako?"

"Hm?"

"In our last healing session," said Korra, "before all this madness. There was something I wanted to tell you."

"Sure," said Mako, "what's up?"

Korra took a deep breath. "I think I…"

"Sierra-Three, report status," the Lieutenant's voice crackled over the radio.

"Copy that, Mother Moose-lion," Bolin said from the co-pilot seat. "Flying Bison is ready to drop Arctic Hippo."

"Wait," said Korra, "am I the hippo?"

"The code is supposed to be secret!" hissed Bolin. "We covered this in the code meeting I called."

"You were the only one who attended, bro," said Mako.

"And the decision was unanimous," said Bolin. "If you don't like it, maybe you should've attended."

The Lieutenant's swearing was drowned out by static. "Someone put Sato on the line."

"Sato here," said Asami, grabbing the mouth piece away from Bolin. "Our status is the same it has been for the last half hour. We're ready."

"Good," said the Lieutenant. "The Pole has been fortified. Squadrons One and Two have just launched. They will clear a path for you to the portal. We'll make sure they don't follow. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Asami, hitting the gas while the ground crew jump-started the engines. "You too."

The biplane picked up speed.

"Don't be alarmed," said Asami, "we'll need to pick up some vertical velocity."

"Sure, no problem," said Bolin.

The end of the runway was fast approaching.

"Asami," said Bolin, "what did you mean by verticAAH…"

They plunged over the edge.

The biplane dropped for endless seconds before Asami pulled up.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Bolin, gripping his arm rests.

"The runway isn't long enough for this model," said Asami. "In the carrier ship they use a steam catapult, but up here… it's like we have a runway all the way to the ground, with gravity giving you the best headwind of your life."

"Yeah," said Bolin, "and a planet-sized wall at the end."

"Thanks for doing this," Korra called from the back. "I wouldn't have trusted any other pilot."

"No problem," said Asami. "This machine is amazing."

"You've done this before, right?" asked Bolin.

"They recovered a fighter wreckage back in Ba Sing Se," said Asami.

"As I recall," said Mako, "that wasn't in flying condition."

"Well, yeah," said Asami, "but I did take a good look at it."

#

The biplane leveled out. Below them, a barricade had been erected around the polar forest. Fighter biplanes swarmed above it, showered by a barrage of icicles. Black smoke rose where the first bombs had connected, and where one fighter had crashed.

"Can't we just fly over this mess?" asked Bolin.

"We're already at max altitude," said Asami. "The airship's gonna need to come down if we want to land back on it… Assuming the world doesn't end and all that."

"Oh. Right."

"Hold tight," said Asami, "I think I see our window."

The biplane dove toward the more heavily bombed section. Several fighters flew into formation beneath it, shielding it from the defenses.

One of the fighters dropped away, its wing shredded.

"Ice! Ice!" cried Bolin.

"I see it," said Asami.

She dodged the first volley that came through the gap, but not the second. Man-sized stalactites flew directly at them.

"Iiice!" cried Bolin.

The stalactites suddenly shattered.

"Wow," said Bolin, looking back. "Did you guys see that?"

Korra sat cross-legged, eyes aglow. "Trying. To. Focus."

"Alright!" cried Bolin. "Avatar force field is a go!"

"Not helping, bro," said Mako.

"Right, right, sorry," said Bolin.

The biplane crossed the barricade, the pillar of light growing before them.

"We're almost there," said Asami.

"What's that?" said Bolin, pointing.

A large, dark tendril burst from the portal, coiling towards them.

"No spirit could be that big," said Asami, squinting.

"Not one," said Bolin, "hundreds!"

The swarm shifted, massive jaws opening to swallow the biplane.

"Hold on to something!" cried Asami.

The biplane shook under the blow: metal groaned, warning lights flashed, smoke filled the cabin. They began to dive. As the swarm passed, the only view from the cockpit was the forest.

Asami fought the stick. Creaking and sputtering, the biplane arced over the trees and crashed into the snow. Spirits pounced on it, tearing away the fuselage.

"Everyone okay?" cried Asami, releasing her seatbelt. "Emergency exits are located, well, anywhere, really."

"We're fine, honey," said Mako, blasting a spirit away from the back hatch. "Let's move!"

They trudged away from the wreck, spirits breaking off to harass them. The bulk of the swarm was in the air, decimating the fighters.

"We have to help them," said Korra, eyes blazing.

"No," said Mako, grabbing her arm. "The way to help them is to close the portals. Go. We'll keep the spirits busy."

Korra held his hand, conflicted. "Be safe."

"Will do," said Mako. "Now go save the world."


	8. Convergence (Part 2)

**8. Convergence (Part 2)**

* * *

><p>There was the white between worlds, then she was there. Dark spirits circled the Tree.<p>

The spirits noticed her and charged, Unalaq riding in the lead. Eyes blazing, Korra swept out a tsunami of wind, washing them away. Unalaq dodged onto an ice ramp, lashing out with water. She planted her feet and the ground rose to encase him.

Korra turned and focused on the portal, hoping she'd gotten better at it. The column of light began to fade. She might actually pull this off.

A frozen blast from within the portal pushed her to the ground. Desna emerged from the light, freezing her in place. Eska ran to their father.

Korra's eyes glowed as she started melting the ice. "I don't want to hurt you, Desna. You can't win this."

"I don't need to win," cried Unalaq, Eska chipping away at his prison. "Only to buy time!"

As Korra thawed the ice, a dark figure emerged from the portal and ran at Desna, impossibly dodging his attacks. Desna went limp as the figure struck in quick succession.

"Stand back, Water Chief," said Amon, holding Desna by shoulder and forehead. "If you value your son's bending."

The Lieutenant stood beside him, kali sticks humming.

"Desna!" cried Eska.

"No!" cried Korra. "Not like this."

"Then how, Avatar?" spat Amon. "Your squeamishness has already condemned the world to destruction once."

"Do as you will," said Unalaq. "This is more important."

Amon released Desna, who crumbled to the ground. Korra ran to the portal.

"You're running out of time, Raava," Vaatu echoed from the Tree. "I know you feel it coming."

Korra could feel the portal closing. Almost there…

The portal erupted into golden light.

#

Sinister laughter cut across the valley.

Korra blinked away the glare. The light pillars had merged, arcing over the Tree. Above it, Vaatu unfurled his dark tendrils. Chaos unbound.

"Nothing could stop this moment," said Vaatu. "Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq," said Korra. "You're going right back in that prison."

"You've run out of time," said Unalaq, grinning.

The smiled twisted into a snarl as his limbs spasmed. His eyes focused on Korra, seething. "Abomination!"

"What?" said Korra.

"Don't lie to me, child," Unalaq grunted. "That witch, Katara. She trained you."

"I don't understand…" said Korra.

"My father always said bloodbending was the most powerful thing in the world," said Amon, stepping forward. "I knew he was wrong, of course. The Avatar was. He had taken my father's bending away. What could be more powerful than that?"

"The visions…" said Korra. "You're Yakone's son."

"I sacrificed much to gain that kind of power," Amon continued. "But was it enough? Were I to rule a city, a nation, a world… would I ever be more powerful than the Avatar? Now I have finally found my answer."

"Traitor!" cried the Lieutenant, raising his kali sticks. "I dedicated my life to you!"

"You've served me well, Lieutenant," said Amon, bloodbending him into the ground. He turned to Vaatu, coiling above them. "Great spirit, your chosen vessel is weak."

"But I have served faithfully," pleaded Unalaq.

"Your services are no longer required," said Vaatu.

He plunged into Amon.

#

Amon buckled as purple flames consumed him, lightning arcing. He stood, the mask's eyes glowing orange. "We are now one. A new era will begin, and I will lead it as the new Avatar!"

"Well, I'm the old Avatar," said Korra, eyes flashing, "and my era's not over yet!"

Korra charged, but was suspended in mid-air. She cried out as her limbs contorted.

"Give in," said Amon. "Your time is over!"

The pain was unbearable. Korra's vision began to darken.

"Korra, this fight is not over."

"Raava," Korra whispered.

"Vaatu cannot win," said Raava. "Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar."

Korra's eyes blazed and she dropped to her knees. Muscles screamed as she willed her limbs to move. "You cannot win," said Korra, water tentacles grabbing Amon's arms.

Amon pulled her in, the ground shattering around them. "Your Avatar state has protected you for the last time."

Amon's head twisted unnaturally, dropping the mask to the ground.

Korra gasped. The face was perfectly smooth, except for the ember eyes. Where nose and mouth had once been, there were only slits. "What happened to you?"

"The price of power," said Amon. "Power always came easily to you, it was your birthright. But perhaps I can help you understand."

A black-purple tentacle emerged from Amon's mouth.

"What do you…"

The tentacle struck Korra in the face. When it withdrew, it was dragging a golden-white spirit. Korra collapsed.

A double helix of dark water rose around Raava, her lower tendrils fading to purple. As the corruption grew, Korra felt her past lives slipping away. Aang, Roku, Kyoshi… Wan_._

Raava dissolved into golden flakes, blowing in the wind.

Amon grew gigantic, surpassing the Tree itself. Vaatu's designs glowed orange against his dark skin.

"Now," boomed Vaatu, "ten thousand years of darkness begins."

He touched the portal arc and was gone.

#

_You are the Avatar…_

Korra gasped. Something was missing, something that had been with her her whole life. She hadn't felt this way even when Amon had taken her bending.

"She's awake," said Eska, bending spirit water.

Desna, Unalaq and the Lieutenant groaned in the stream beside her.

"Thank goodness you're okay," said Mako.

"What happened?" asked Korra.

"Let's see," said Bolin, "the sky went purple, with these pretty green lights, and did I mention the part where a giant spirit monster came out of the portal and walked towards the city?"

"That was Amon," said Korra.

"Yikes," said Bolin, "no wonder he wore a mask."

"He fused with Vaatu, then ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her," said Korra. "Vaatu won, the cycle is over. I'm the last…" Korra teared up.

Mako held her.

"…spirit…" Unalaq rasped.

"What?" said Korra.

"Connect with your inner spirit," said Unalaq.

"Haven't you heard anything I said?" said Korra. "Raava is gone. I'm not connected to her spirit anymore."

"I'm not talking about Raava," Unalaq snapped, struggling to his feet. "Come with me, I need to show you something."

They reached the foot of the Tree.

"You think the Tree can help me somehow?" asked Korra.

"Yes," said Unalaq. "Long ago, the ancients would mediate beneath the Tree and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe."

They climbed into the hollow, memories floating about them. Playing with Tonraq as children. The day Eska and Desna were born. Vaatu attacking the capital.

"Everyone in the city is in danger," said Korra.

"You have to help our people, Korra," said Unalaq.

"How?" asked Korra.

"Do as the ancients once did," said Unalaq. "Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Bend the energy within yourself."

"After all you've done," said Korra, "what makes you think I'd trust you?"

"Neither of us has a choice," said Unalaq, climbing down.

Korra sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. She walked a path of light among the stars. She held the globe the path led to. She walked in.

Korra's whole body glowed blue. She stepped out of the hollow onto a tornado.

The others watched as she sped to the portal arc and was gone.

"Well," said Bolin. "Anyone else think she was glowing bluer than usual?"

#

"Everyone okay?" Asami yelled from the cockpit.

"I'm an earthbender, strapped to the wing of a plane, hundreds of feet in the air," said Bolin. "So no?"

"I'm taking us lower," said Asami. "It'll be hard to spot Korra in that blizzard down there."

"I think she _is_ the blizzard," Mako called from the opposite wing.

"Oh," said Asami. "Easy to follow, then."

"Nice of the Lieutenant to lend us the fighter, considering what happened to the last one," said Bolin.

"Could he still be working with Amon?" said Mako. "Some bigger play?"

"His bruises were pretty real," said Asami.

"And the angry eyes," said Bolin.

The frozen spires of the city rose over the horizon, entwined by dark vines. Below them, Vaatu tore at the ice wall with hand and tentacle. The flurry of defensive blasts had little effect.

"Besides," said Bolin. "What bigger play is there?"

As the blizzard reached the city, the ground under Vaatu flash-melted. The wall fell away as the giant crashed into it. A blue blur burst from the storm and landed on the black-orange back, ice creeping over his limbs.

"Wow," said Bolin. "Not feeling very relevant right now."

"We just have to help however we can," said Asami, diving.

A tentacle swatted Korra into the snow. Vaatu turned to crush her, but serial explosions covered his head in smoke.

"Spiderbull's eye!" cried Bolin, throwing one last charge.

Mako burned away tentacles as Asami dodged the answering strike.

Vaatu tried to rise, but Korra was moving again, encased in ice armor, melting and refreezing the snow around him.

The _Equality_ floated into view, fighter biplanes swarming off her.

"Cavalry's here!" yelled Asami.

Feigning with a tentacle, Vaatu caught Korra with a full back-handed blow, knocking her into the air. With a deafening boom, a purple beam blasted her into the _Equality_. Smoke rose from the airship as it began to dip.

"Asami!" cried Mako.

"On it!" said Asami, turning around.

The _Equality_ was sinking faster as the fires spread, personnel parachuting away.

"Can anyone see her?" cried Mako.

Noxious fumes billowed from the tunnel of molten metal the beam had cut through the airship.

"I'll make another pass," said Asami.

With a starboard explosion, the airship plummeted into the ground.

"Oh no…" Bolin gasped.

"It must've hit one of the fuel tanks," said Asami.

"Put'er down," cried Mako. "We keep looking!"

They landed in the snow in silence, the massive wreckage burning. Mako stumbled off the wing and fell to his knees. Asami and Bolin embraced him.

#

Metal groaned.

"Did you hear that?" said Bolin.

"Metal warps in heat," said Asami.

"Yeah," said Bolin. "But does it warp this much?"

Asami looked up and shook Mako. A side section of the hull had torn away and stood vertically. As they watched, it bent at an angle, forming an inverted "v".

"It's an arm!" cried Bolin.

"What?" said Mako. "Don't be silly, Korra doesn't metalbend."

Three other sections on opposite corners of the hull repeated the process. Metal screeching, the arms pushed the main hull onto its knees. As the golem stood its limbs consolidated, fingers protruded. Inside its chest, its core glowed blue. The ground shook as it stumbled towards the city.

"Who's being silly now?" said Bolin.

Mako laughed.

#

"Your spirit is strong," said Vaatu as the metal giant approached. "I will enjoy devouring it."

Vaatu charged and struck. Korra's defenses were too slow, she stumbled back. Vaatu pressed the attack, opening his guard to her right hook. The snow was showered in debris as Vaatu crashed into the ground. Chest glowing, he fired the purple beam.

The giant's core glowed more brightly as it fired a blue beam of its own. The beams clashed with a shockwave. Purple light began leaking past as the blue beam faltered. Korra was blown back.

The giant was lifted off the ground, a double helix of dark water rising around it. Metal parts fell off as its blue core was overtaken by purple.

"With you out of the way," said Vaatu, "I will be the one true Avatar."

A golden star sparked between them. Jinora smiled, and there was a blinding flash of light.

The giant crashed back to the ground as the helix collapsed. A faint light grew stronger within Vaatu's chest.

"No!" cried Vaatu.

"Raava!" said Korra.

Pinning Vaatu down, the giant placed its hand on his chest, light waves rippling off it. Korra withdrew the hand, and Raava sailed into the purple sky.

The giant changed stances, and a golden helix rose around Vaatu, white light consuming him.

Vaatu dissolved into golden flakes, floating in the wind.


	9. A New Age

**9. A New Age**

* * *

><p>Eska, Desna, Unalaq and Jinora stood by the abandoned husk of the metal giant.<p>

Korra and Raava spiraled up to the portal arc, resuming their ten thousand-year dance. The pillars of light broke apart.

Korra's body glowed blue and white with Raava's designs as she descended. Her eyes blazed.

"It's over."

"You were amazing!" cried Jinora, hugging her.

"So were you," said Korra. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Sorry it took me so long," said Jinora. "It was hard putting myself back together. But dad helped. I could feel him calling, somehow."

"It is convenient the world was saved from destruction," said Eska.

"Yes," said Desna. "I would have missed parts of it."

Korra turned to Desna, grabbing his forehead and shoulder.

"What do you…"

Her eyes glowed, then she released him.

Shocked, Desna raised his palm, the snow around him rising with it. A tear rolled down his cheek.

For the first time in their lives, Desna hugged her. Unalaq looked away.

"I appreciate your father's help in the end," said Korra, "but he belongs in prison."

"It seems cousin Korra is under the impression we would be saddened by our father's demise," said Eska.

"But I will not miss him at all," said Desna, looking Unalaq in the eye. "In the end, he became a deplorable man."

"Thank you," said Korra, bending metal handcuffs.

Unalaq did not resist. "I assume you will close the portals now?"

"I'm not sure," said Korra.

"What do you mean?" asked Jinora.

"What if he was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?"

#

"Ahoy there!" cried Bolin at the approaching ice sleds.

Korra and Jinora slipped off the first. Eska, Desna, and Unalaq arrived in the second.

Mako ran to embrace Korra. "You never cease to amaze me."

"You wouldn't happen to have a giant metal monster lying around, would you?" said Bolin, gesturing at the makeshift camp. "We rescued all the personnel we could find, and it would really make it easier to get everyone to the city."

"Sorry," said Korra, "I think that was just a Harmonic Convergence kind of thing."

"Worth a shot," said Bolin.

"Did the Lieutenant make it?" asked Korra. "We have some unfinished business."

"This way," said Mako.

Several tents had been set up for the wounded.

"This is the one," said Mako.

"Mako?" said Korra.

"Yeah?"

"That thing I wanted to tell you earlier?" She looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you and Asami, and I'm so glad I have you all in my life."

"Not as happy as we are to have you back in ours," said Mako, hugging her.

#

Korra walked into the tent. The Lieutenant lay on a cot, in the dark. Korra automatically bent a flame, then quickly put it out. The right side of his face was covered in bandages, red puckered skin along the edges.

"I prefer the shadow these days," rasped the Lieutenant.

"I'm so sorry," said Korra, "I didn't mean to…"

"Ironic, isn't it?" said the Lieutenant. "Amon always claimed to have been disfigured by a firebender."

"We need to talk," said Korra. "I can wait if you're not feeling well, but not long."

"No," said the Lieutenant, "it has to be done."

"With Amon gone, I assume you are the ranking official?"

"You have to understand, this was Amon's show," said the Lieutenant. "He centralized decision-making, his charisma kept the whole circus going. I'm not sure there's an Empire without him, but yeah, the troops will probably listen to me. But we also picked up new people along the way - political wings in Imperial City, Omashu, Ba Sing Se - the civvies might fight me for it. Things were much simpler when we were a tiny cell plotting to take over government. Actually running government? Not so much fun."

"The troops here," said Korra, "do they know they were fighting Amon?"

"All they saw was a giant monster," said the Lieutenant. "For all they know, that was the spirit superweapon we had come here to stop in the first place."

"In a sense, it was," said Korra.

"They saw Amon walk into the portal and never walk out," said the Lieutenant. "He'll be a martyr. You could tell them the truth, I could tell them the truth – would they believe us? Would anyone who hadn't seen that monster believe us?"

"I see the problem," said Korra.

"Are you hear to arrest me?" asked the Lieutenant.

"That's one option," said Korra. "The war would drag on, and I would have to fight every inch of ground you've taken."

"You have an alternative," said the Lieutenant.

"The war ends now," said Korra. "The Earth Kingdom and the United Republic are restored under the Earth Queen and the Council. All political prisoners are released. I think I can help those who've lost their bending. High-ranking Equalist officials are tried for their crimes. This includes you, but your cooperation in the transition will be taken into consideration."

"They'll never understand if we surrender without a military defeat," said the Lieutenant.

"If it helps," said Korra, "I can get the metal giant..."

"That won't be necessary," said the Lieutenant. "But I would have demands of my own."

"My points aren't open to negotiation," said Korra.

"I'm not arguing with them," said the Lieutenant. "But the Movement isn't only made up of power-hungry cynics like Amon. There are true believers, and not just a few isolated nuts like me. Why were we so successful so quickly? Sure, Amon was a brilliant strategist, we had Sato's resources and technology. But in every village we liberated, we always found non-benders who willingly supported us, each with their experience of bender injustice."

"Funny how the oppressed are so quick to become the oppressors," said Korra.

"For all our crimes," said the Lieutenant, "there is a large constituency out there that no one was listening to until we came along. They deserve to be heard. Non-benders are more often the victims of violence – it's like half the population is walking around with a weapon at all times. Non-benders are also likelier to be poor. Some jobs won't even take non-benders."

"It's not discrimination if a powerplant won't hire a non-bender," said Korra. "They don't hire waterbenders either."

"Businesses should compensate by favoring non-benders in positions that don't require bending," said the Lieutenant. "And I don't mean just cleaning the toilets. They should adopt non-bender-friendly technology. It's also too easy for metalbending police to use excessive force against non-benders. Police work isn't just about beating up bad guys, it's patrolling, talking to the community. We need more non-bender police."

"And what happens when they need to beat up a bender bad guy?" said Korra. "Or a terrorist cell trying to take over the government?"

"Chi blocking and electric gauntlets can level the playing field," said the Lieutenant. "They can have a response unit for bigger threats – one including benders and non-benders. Then there's the Council."

"That's non-negotiable," said Korra.

"Hear me out," said the Lieutenant. "The Council may have made some sense when it was first established, when the four nations were guarantors of the Republic. But today? What is the legitimacy of a representative from the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom? Why does the Water Tribe have two representatives? Why does a single family – Avatar Aang's son – have a representative all to itself? Non-benders from every nation have more in common with each other than with their bending compatriots. The Republic was created to erase these divisions, but the Council only reinforces them."

Korra considered this. "You may have a point. Restoring the Council is still the quickest way of reestablishing legitimate authority, but it will need to change to represent the people of the Republic, benders and non-benders. We'll have to protect the voice and rights of non-benders, both in the Republic and the Earth Kingdom. Can you sell this internally?"

"If I decide to try," said the Lieutenant, "I would need to get back to Imperial City, ensure my succession, purge a few people."

"The Earth Queen and the Council would have to be released as soon as possible to negotiate the transition," said Korra. "If I have any reason to think you're dragging your feet, I'll come knocking. Now, you can become an imprisoned martyr, or you can help the people you say you're looking out for. What will it be?"

#

Sunlight danced on the fractured spires of the Water Tribe palace. The crowd hushed as Korra took the podium.

"The threat that Vaatu and Amon presented to this city and the world has been defeated," said Korra. "For his role in unleashing Vaatu, I welcome the Council of Elders' decision to depose and arrest Unalaq. On a happier note, I congratulate Eska and Desna on their appointment as joint Chiefs of the Water Tribe. I look forward to working with them to restore and maintain balance in the coming years."

The crowd cheered.

"One of the gravest imbalances is, of course, the war. One good thing that came of this crisis was it forced enemies to work together. Imperial troops helped us fight against Vaatu and Amon, and are now sailing home under a temporary ceasefire. I will work with Imperial authorities and world leaders to build on this first step to reach a comprehensive agreement that respects the rights of all."

The crowd's reaction was more muted.

"But I also want to address a second, longstanding imbalance. I have decided to keep the spirit portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy, I can feel it. Things will never be the same again."

Korra looked to the sky, where spirits danced in the wind. "We're entering a New Age."


	10. A-N

**A/N**

1. Jokermask18 - Thanks for reviewing! Dark Avatar Amon is the way to go. No wonder Unalaq got brushed off in the Varrick version!/p

2. Guest - Thanks for reviewing! Yep, the idea was to write an "Amon wins" scenario, but that very quickly bumps up against Harmonic Convergence./p


End file.
